Network devices typically execute a variety of applications that communicate over a network with other network devices or network servers. In certain situations it may be desirable to identify each of the applications executing on a network device that is sending or receiving network traffic. For example, the identification of the executing applications may enable the network traffic to or from these applications to be controlled, depending on the known behavior of a particular application. Unfortunately, however, it can be difficult to determine which applications are currently executing on a network device, which makes application-specific control of network traffic difficult or impossible.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.